


Поворот

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: — Наши пути столкнулись и разошлись в «Подкове», а через несколько сотен миль мы встретились в кантри-клубе. И замечу, ни ты, ни я не в теме всей этой массовки. По-моему, это удачный поворот. Что скажешь?AU по отношению к событиям сериала.Оборотни есть. Вся семья Хейлов жива-здорова, но они уехали из Бикон Хиллс. И в связи с этим Дерек немного неканонный.Написано по Заявке №1 для Teen Wolf Reverse по заявке и арту Steasi.





	Поворот

 

Дерек ехал по улицам и наслаждался — город был маленький, тихий и удивительно ухоженный. Неширокие улицы, маленькие магазинчики, частные дома, раскрашенные в мягкие пастельные тона, редкие машины и пешеходы, уютное кафе на углу.

Как же он соскучился по размеренной жизни маленьких городков!

Близился вечер, и он ещё раз похвалил себя за решение съехать с трассы — переночевать в этом городке было хорошей идеей. Можно было спокойно катить и катить по узким дорогам, ни о чём особо не задумываясь. Здесь не было пробок и нервных водителей, которые вечно куда-то торопятся. 

До гостиницы осталось проехать один квартал после поворота, и он уже предвкушал, как примет душ, поужинает в кафе, которое ему расхвалили на заправке при въезде в город, а потом упадёт в постель и наконец выспится вдоволь... 

Дерек включил поворотник и перестроился в левый ряд, но неожиданно раздался визг тормозов и ругань. Он резко остановил машину и замер, глядя, как справа на перекрёсток вылетел мотоциклист в ярком худи. Его байк опасно накренился, мотоциклист попытался его выровнять, но не смог, и тот всё же завалился на бок, протащил за собой горе-водителя и мягко ударился в бампер.

Дерек сидел несколько секунд, замерев и не веря, что к нему в бампер прилетело нечто... красное и, судя по запаху, несуразное. Он оскалился и рыкнул, совершенно бессовестно потеряв контроль. Надо же — похоже, он не дышал, пока этот сумасшедший летел под колёса его машины.

«Размечтался! Душ и спать! Ага, щас!» — подумал он ворчливо, глуша двигатель и выходя из машины.

— Вот чёрт! — раздалось практически из-под машины. Парень нагло оттолкнулся ногами от бампера, грубо проехавшись спиной по асфальту, и попытался встать.

Дерек нахмурился, наблюдая за его вознёй, и, не дожидаясь, пока тот сам поднимется, подхватил парня под локоть и грубо вздёрнул.

— Ты идиот? — прорычал он.

— Да ладно тебе! — воскликнул парень, поднимая голову — и Дерека оглушило; от неожиданности он отпустил его локоть и отступил. Светло-карие глаза смотрели лукаво и озорно и, к удивлению Дерека, совершенно бесстрашно. Никакого испуга или адреналинового отката. Рычать на парня почему то расхотелось, что вызвало ещё большее раздражение. 

«Что за херня?!» — растерянно подумал Дерек.

Парень отряхнул джинсы, рукава худи, не без труда поднял тяжёлый байк, поставил на подножку и снял пижонский байкерский шлем.

— Прошу прощения за испорченный вечер, но какой-то идиот попытался прыгнуть под мои колёса, а я не настроен быть орудием самоубийцы.

Дерек молча посмотрел на машину — и парень по-хозяйски положил шлем на капот и наклонился к бамперу.

— Надо признать, — сказал он, потёр бампер пальцами и Дерек залип на его напряжённой шее, — нам обоим повезло, пожалуй. Я, как и ты, медленно катил и прилетел тебе в бампер только резиной. Да, мне очень даже повезло.

Он выпрямился и усмехнулся:

— Ну, а вот тебе — не очень. Пара царапин всё же есть. Будем вызывать копов? Или я дам тебе наличные на предполагаемый ремонт, и разойдёмся?

Дерек опешил — так нахально его ещё в оборот не брали. Он бы усмехнулся, но это нарушило бы сейчас его старательно состроенный хмурый вид.

 

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2017/02/11/0b80e93355f2e354dee573237da278b4.jpg)

 

— Ты вообще разговариваешь? Или можешь только грозно смотреть и скалиться? Я всё равно тебя не боюсь.

Дерек поджал губы и приподнял бровь, давая себе время, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. Парень сделал небольшой шаг назад, разводя руки в примирительном жесте:

— Ладно, беру свои слова назад. Я тебя немного опасаюсь. Уж очень ты... — он замолчал, подбирая слово — но, вздохнув, сдался и спросил почти серьёзно: — Что скажешь? Что будем делать?

— Байкеры не любят копов, — со знанием дела сказал Дерек, разглядывая его. Если признаться, парень был совсем не похож на байкера — ни тяжёлых ботинок, ни хотя бы кожаной куртки... Стройный, ростом почти с Дерека, сильные руки, узкие бёдра, широкий в плечах... жаль, что худи почти всё скрывало, но Дерек был уверен, что под ним есть на что посмотреть. И симпатичный — яркие глаза, курносый нос, большой яркий рот, золотистая от солнца кожа... и ресницы, поразительно длинные и густые для парня. Всё это Дерек увидел сразу, не заостряя внимания на чём-то конкретном. Парень удивительно вписывался в его любимый типаж. Кроме того, Дерека вело от его запаха. Лора давно ему говорила, что однажды он встретит такого. И будет ходить, капать слюной и пожирать «жертву» глазами.

Парень улыбнулся, доставая из боковой сумки мотоцикла обычное чёрное портмоне:

— Мне всё равно. Сделаем так, как тебе удобно. У тебя слишком крутая тачка, чтобы спускать всяким неумелым байкерам их неуклюжесть.

А вот это откровенно подкупало — эта его честность.

Дерек сдержал улыбку. Присел, провёл по бамперу пальцами, ощутив несколько мелких незаметных царапин, возможно, возникших даже не из-за этого маленького инцидента. В любом случае, скорее всего, повредился только лак. С одной стороны — за ошибки надо расплачиваться, но с другой... Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы взял возмещение ущерба натурой... ну, не совсем натурой, а совместным ужином, за который заплатил бы этот байкер. В конце концов, Дерек достаточно зарабатывал и не обеднеет от того, что своими средствами восстановит лак. Всё равно после этой поездки по нескольким штатам придётся восстанавливать всё покрытие.

Он поднялся, ловя на себе откровенно любопытный взгляд.

— Ну, твой вердикт?

— Забудь. Спишем это на резкий поворот.

— Как это «забудь»? — удивился парень, и у Дерека появилось острое желание узнать его имя. Было как-то глупо пялиться на него и до сих пор называть его про себя «этот парень». — Я повредил тебе бампер.

— Мелочи. Там пара несущественных царапин.

— Эммм...

— Что?

Парень нахмурился и закусил губу, разглядывая его, и Дерек с поразительной ясностью ощутил, что сейчас тот решает за них обоих. Это было неприятно, он привык к размеренной жизни, в которой сам принимал решения.

— Давай сделаем так, — предложил парень, всё же открывая бумажник. — Я дам тебе карточку, и ты позвонишь, когда будешь знать стоимость ремонта.

— Слушай, я же говорю — ничего не надо.

— Я так не могу, — честно признался тот, положив руку ему на плечо, и Дерек поражённо посмотрел на его руку. Впервые он встретил человека с настолько отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения. Обычно люди его опасались: у Дерека опасность была написана на лице, не говоря уже о его тачке, кожаной куртке, небритости и хмуром взгляде.

Но, будто услышав его мысли, парень резко отстранился, поднимая ладони вверх:

— Всё, убрал. Видишь? Убрал.

Дерек вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и помассировал переносицу:

— Давай просто поедем каждый своей дорогой. Я устал, хочу в душ, поесть и спать.

Парень какое-то время смотрел на него — и наконец кивнул:

— Ну хорошо. Прости ещё раз.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Дерек, пожал протянутую руку и сел в машину.

— Меня зовут Стайлз, — крикнул парень, когда Дерек уже отъезжал.

«Почему у жителей маленьких городков чаще всего встречаются дурацкие имена?» — подумал Дерек, поворачивая на дорогу к гостинице. Ему хотелось познакомиться с этим парнем, но лучше пусть всё останется так, как есть. У него была семья, стая, были обязанности и некоторые специфические проблемы, связанные с тем, что он оборотень. Но, подъезжая к отелю, Дерек уже пожалел, что не взял у парня хотя бы карточку с телефоном.

 

 

Ожидая, когда вернётся администратор, Дерек стоял у стойки ресепшна.

Отель его удивил — неказистый снаружи и с невнятной вывеской, он оказался весьма приличным внутри. На первом этаже — большой холл, темноватый, но Дереку сразу понравился немного грубоватый интерьер. Свет из больших окон падал на пол светлыми заплатками, делая его уютным и тёплым. Дерек облокотился на стойку, деревянную и поразительно гладкую, надеясь, что администратор ещё задержится, и у него будет возможность ещё немного насладиться тишиной и спокойствием. Но только он прикрыл глаза, как от входа раздался шум.

Дерек обернулся — и чуть не застонал, то ли от разочарования, то ли от облегчения.

Тот самый камикадзе в красном худи, с которым он столкнулся не больше часа назад, Стайлз, пытался пройти через слишком тяжёлые двери отеля, толкая их задницей. Ему ловко удалось увернуться от закрывающейся тяжёлой створки, хотя в руках он держал несколько объёмных пакетов, а на сгибе его локтя висел шлем. Но, сделав пару шагов, он зацепился мыском за ковровую дорожку, и Дерек подумал, что не хочет видеть, как парень полетит носом в пол, роняя поклажу. Это мысль попахивала сожалением: был бы он ближе, успел бы помочь. Перед тем, как отвернуться, Дерек всё же задержал взгляд — и поражённо пронаблюдал, как Стайлз сгруппировался, сделал широкий шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, развернулся и встал на колени, избегнув падения. Быстро поднялся и, как ни в чём не бывало, по-клоунски пританцовывая, пошёл к стойке. Это выглядело поразительно ловко, и Дерек поймал себя на том, что до сих пор пялится. И быстро отвернулся, чтобы Стайлз этого не заметил.

— Я принёс тебе ужин, — сказал Стайлз, встав рядом и положив на стойку рядом с Дереком два пакета. — По крайней мере, тебе не надо будет ехать на другой конец города и ждать, пока выполнят заказ. 

— Что, прости? — Дерек повернулся к нему, сделав вид, что не расслышал. Очень удобное человеческое поведение, на самом деле — чтобы дать себе несколько секунд собраться с мыслями.

Стайлз улыбнулся:

— Я говорю: за мной должок, поэтому я принёс тебе ужин.

— Слушай, я же сказал тебе...

— Да-да. Я помню, но так я хотя бы не буду чувствовать себя виноватым. Это бургеры из самого лучшего кафе в городе. Тебе понравятся. Ещё там салат и отбивная. Не знаю, что ты любишь, поэтому взял то, что нравится нам, мужчинам. Ну, а салат — как дополнение лично от меня. Овощи нужно есть. Всё очень вкусное.

И Дерек, даже не заглядывая внутрь пакета, был с ним согласен — бургер пах фантастично, как и сочная отбивная, а он только легко перекусил в обед. И кроме того, совсем недавно хотел ужин в качестве компенсации.

«Жаль всё-таки, что мы не в кафе. Выпили бы пива, поболтали...» 

— Ты за мной следишь? — вместо этого сказал Дерек.

— Господи боже, вот ещё! — возмутился Стайлз, достал из пакета две бутылки пива и поставил их тоже на стойку рядом с Дереком. — Это тебе. Я остановился в этой гостинице, как и ты. По тебе видно, что ты не местный.

— Да что ты?

— Ты выглядишь очень... и у тебя приметная и слишком дорогая тачка для такого городка. Камаро? Здесь? Пфф... не смеши меня.

Дерек скривился, но быстро взял себя в руки. Машина и правда была слишком приметной, но у Дерека не было сил от неё отказаться, даже в пользу поездки по Америке. А Стайлз оказался сообразительным, и Дерек понадеялся, что тот не заметил его интереса к нему.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дерек и положил руку на пакет с ужином. — Но это всё. Ты мне больше ничего не должен, ок?

— Замётано.

Администратор подошёл очень вовремя, и если бы не стоящий рядом Стайлз, Дерек бы вздохнул с облегчением — хотелось в душ, хотелось есть, хотелось пива, хотелось спать и, что поразительно, хотелось Стайлза.

— Мистер Хейл, — администратор протянул Дереку ключ с большим брелком в форме подковы. — Ваш номер готов. Второй этаж, направо, номер 20.

— Спасибо, — на автомате ответил Дерек, забирая ключ и пытаясь понять, с чего его так накрывает.

— Номер 24, пожалуйста, — произнёс Стайлз. И, повернувшись, спросил у Дерека: — Хейл? Распространённая фамилия.

— Не сказал бы, — нахмурился Дерек. Стайлз разглядывал его несколько секунд, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, и улыбнулся.

— Тебе виднее, — легко согласился он. Взял свой ключ, пакеты и кивнул, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж. — Приятного вечера, мистер Хейл.

И Дереку почудилась издёвка в его словах.

 

 

На следующее утро Стайлза в гостинице уже не было.

Дерек спросил о нём у администратора и почувствовал разочарование — Стайлз уехал сразу после рассвета, а Дерек даже не поблагодарил его за ужин.

Очень вкусный, надо признаться.

 

 

Аризона была восхитительной и унылой.

Любой путешественник был бы в восторге — полупустыня, оранжевые, жёлтые, коричневые горы складывающиеся в причудливую мозаику на горизонте, синее небо или тёмные облака, как сейчас — очень красиво. А вот водителю было тяжко — слишком прямые трассы, слишком пустынно, слишком жарко.

Дерек уже пожалел, что поехал через Аризону. Надо было взять севернее и ехать через Юту. Хотя один чёрт, там почти такой же пейзаж. Или взять ближе к Мексике — но Дерек хотел увидеть Гранд-Каньон.

Очень давно, ещё когда он был мальчишкой, они ездили туда всей стаей. Было весело и необычно, не так часто вся стая с детьми куда-то выезжала. Он помнил ощущение, когда впервые увидел каньон, но тогда это был детский восторг, и он хотел узнать, что почувствует сейчас. Он знал, что восприятие человека со временем меняется.

Дерек выдохнул, сверился с навигатором и набрался терпения ещё на сотню миль. Город того стоил — там был интересный паб.

 

 

Дерек сидел за стойкой, пил пиво и наблюдал за танцующими.

Ему очень хотелось узнать, откуда в Аризоне настоящий кантри-клуб, но спросить было некого — выходной день, посетителей слишком много. И все были заняты, даже бармен, с которым Дерек успел перекинуться лишь парой фраз о дороге и погоде.

Дерек пришёл рано, съел свой ужин и надолго занял место у стойки.

Бармен сначала недовольно на него смотрел, но сейчас уже смирился, к тому же Дерек постоянно что-то заказывал — то ужин, то выпивку, то орешки.

Дерек отпил пива и покрутил по стойке картонную подложку с рекламой клуба.

Название «Старый Техас» было тоже странным для Аризоны. Это место как будто вырезали из штата Техас и вклеили на карту Аризоны — слишком колоритное, слишком техасское место. Таких мест в Америке полно: едешь, смотришь по сторонам и вдруг видишь нечто, что никак не вписывается в окружающее. Это всегда выглядело немного нереальным и, возможно, поэтому настоящим. И всегда удивляло и поражало. Как этот кантри-клуб — с живой музыкой и синхронно танцующими посетителями, как будто они каждый день репетировали. Это было красиво.

Дерек повернулся к стойке и жестом попросил бармена повторить. Тот кивнул, показывая, что принял заказ, поставил перед другим посетителем бутылку пива, отошёл — и Дерек замер.

На другой стороне стойки сидел Стайлз. На нём не было его глупого красного худи, да и выглядел он сегодня не как взъерошенный воробей. Дерек облизнул губы.

 

[ ](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2017/02/11/f3525002fea8888b07dd6cbd2225ddf5.jpg)

 

Стайлз поднял взгляд, посмотрел прямо на него и улыбнулся. Приподнял бутылку пива, приветствуя Дерека, как старого знакомого, и отпил, продолжая смотреть. И у Дерека возникло ощущение, что он провалился в яму. 

Давно Дерек такого не чувствовал — по телу как будто пробегали мягкие электрические разряды. Он ловил на себе слишком внимательный взгляд, полуулыбку, и наблюдал, как пальцы Стайлза скользят по запотевшему стеклу. Смотрел, понимая, что постоянно задаёт себе один и тот же вопрос — исполнился ли Стайлзу двадцать один год?

Они посидели так несколько минут, пили пиво, смотрели друг на друга, и Стайлз не выдержал первым. Поднялся, прихватив своё недопитое пиво, и Дерек на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд залип — рукава рубашки были закатаны, открывая сильные руки. А сама рубашка была приталенная и подчёркивала талию и бёдра, а узкие тёмные джинсы — сильные длинные ноги.

«Я влип», — сокрушённо подумал Дерек и отвёл взгляд.

— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, присаживаясь рядом на стул. — Не занято?

— Только что освободилось, — усмехнулся Дерек как ни в чём не бывало. Всё-таки у него был самый лучший самоконтроль в стае.

— Знаешь, я всё хотел узнать... как твоё имя, мистер Хейл?

Дерек отпил ещё пива, разглядывая Стайлза в отражении зеркала за полками бара. Тот повернулся, ловя его взгляд, и продолжил, тоже смотря на его отражение в зеркале:

— Наши пути столкнулись и разошлись в «Подкове», а через несколько сотен миль мы встретились в кантри-клубе. И замечу, ни ты, ни я не в теме всей этой массовки. По-моему, это удачный поворот. Что скажешь?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Поэтому возник закономерный вопрос, — продолжил Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, что меня зовут Стайлз. Как зовут тебя?

— Дерек.

— Ну, вот и познакомились... Не против, если я посижу с тобой? Здесь хорошо, но в компании всё же лучше. Если напрягаю, я постараюсь поменьше болтать.

— Сиди. Меня не напрягает твоя болтовня.

— Правда? — Стайлз повернулся к нему.

— Ты забавный, — признался Дерек, и Стайлз от удивления приоткрыл рот.

«Господи, — с ужасом подумал Дерек, — он выглядит так по-детски, что я чувствую себя педофилом».

Но Стайлз и правда был забавный — яркий, улыбчивый, он рассказывал смешные истории об учёбе в колледже, о своём друге Скотте, который по глупости постоянно вляпывается в неприятности, и немного о себе. Стайлз не стеснялся себя высмеивать и в красках описывал, как он чуть по глупости не спалился и почти облажался, придумывая и осуществляя розыгрыш для братства, в котором состоял в колледже. И Дерек заведомо знал, что со Стайлзом не соскучишься, с ним постоянно что-то случается. Их встреча тому свидетельство. И первая. И вторая.

Тот резкий поворот был не случайным. И эта мысль даже немного пугала.

— Ну, что, мистер Хейл... Дерек? Я так понимаю, что ты едешь к Гранд-Каньону. Никогда не видел?

— Видел, но очень давно. В детстве мы были там... с семьёй. Хочу увидеть его снова.

— Хорошее желание.

— Ты тоже туда едешь?

— Заеду, скорее всего.

И как бы ни хотелось Дереку, он не стал его звать с собой. То место у каньона было стоянкой его стаи, позвать туда едва знакомого человека Дерек не мог.

Они провели интересные два часа, болтая обо всём и ни о чём. Стайлз ни разу не спросил, куда Дерек на самом деле едет — и этот факт немного огорчал, но и дарил чувство, чем-то похожее на облегчение. Дерек всё ещё слишком цеплялся за свою устоявшуюся спокойную жизнь.

 

 

Дерек шёл в предрассветных сумерках и даже не удивился, поймав отчётливый и слишком яркий запах Стайлза. Тот был здесь, на их месте у Гранд-Каньона, и ждал восход.

Он стоял рядом с мотоциклом на краю обрыва и смотрел на восток, Дерек отчётливо видел его на фоне светлеющего неба. Стайлз не замечал его до последнего момента, а услышав шаги, вздрогнул и резко повернулся. Дерек приблизился, и Стайлз, узнав его, явно расслабился и отвернулся.

— Знаешь Дерек, — сказал он, и в его голосе была слышна улыбка, — куда бы ты ни ехал, видимо, это судьба у тебя такая — со мной встречаться.

— Возможно, — согласился Дерек, наконец признаваясь самому себе, что это так и есть, и встал рядом с ним. Они молча наблюдали, как светлеет небо, и солнце медленно поднимается, освещая Гран-Каньон, как лучи подкрашивают скалы красным, оранжевым, а потом жёлтым, проникая всё глубже в разлом. Небо совсем посветлело, солнце стало припекать. Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и поймал на себе внимательный взгляд. Стайлз не смутился, не отвернулся, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. Солнце высвечивало его радужку до янтарного цвета, и от этого он был очень похож на оборотня. И у Дерека что-то сдвинулось внутри — как будто в солнечном сплетении всё сжалось от слишком сильного сожаления или защемило от нежности. Чувство было знакомым — впервые он испытал его в шестнадцать лет, когда уезжал со своей семьёй из Бикон-Хиллз. Он не хотел уезжать и всегда хотел вернуться, чтобы остаться. И сейчас, глядя в эти яркие глаза, он наконец понял, что принял правильное решение — вернуться и остаться в этом маленьком городке.

 

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2017/02/15/6f0823c66dcdf8e85ab24771bc8e516d.jpg)

 

Стайлз облизал губы и спросил, отводя взгляд:

— Тебя подвезти до машины? Ты где её оставил?

Дерек прочистил горло и сказал чуть громче, чем собирался:

— Недалеко от смотровой площадки.

— Ты прошёл всё это расстояние? — удивился Стайлз с некоторым восхищением в голосе.

— Кое-где даже пробежал, — усмехнулся Дерек. — И буду рад, если подвезёшь, не хочу идти по жаре.

— Ну, ладно, — улыбаясь, протянул Стайлз и сел на байк. Привычно взялся за руль, завёл движок и, сняв байк с подножки, немного откатился назад. Наблюдая за ним, Дерек, к своему удивлению понял: несмотря на то, что Сайлз не был одет, как байкер, он гармонично смотрелся на своём Харлее, как будто они друг друга дополняли.

— Запрыгивай, — кивнул назад Стайлз, и Дерек, перекинув ногу, сел за его спиной. Стайлз мягко тронулся с места и медленно покатил вдоль каньона.

— Давно ты рулишь? — спросил Дерек, держась за спинку позади себя. Сиденье было непривычно высоко, Дерек почти касался ногами бёдер Стайлза и смотрел на него сверху вниз. И это волновало даже больше, чем случайное прикосновение к его бедру. 

— Примерно полгода.

— А почему одеваешься... так?

— Не в кожу?

— Да, совсем не по-байкерски.

— А это обязательно?

— Вообще-то это не просто выпендрёж, кожа — эта защита. Она сможет уберечь тебя от травм, если ты упадёшь, как и тяжёлые высокие ботинки.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Я, конечно, подумаю. Но в любом случае я не буду выглядеть так преступно вызывающе, как ты в своей кожанке.

— Не факт, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Я уверен, кожа тебе пойдёт.

Стайлз посмотрел на него через плечо, его глаза озорно смеялись.

— У меня есть кожанка, она всегда со мной в седельной сумке. Тебе она понравится. Я надеваю её, когда непогода или когда езжу быстро, у тебя просто случая не было её увидеть.

И отвернулся.

Дерек прикусил губу, сдерживаясь, и не стал продолжать разговор. Слишком уж он стал похож на флирт. Да что уж там, это и был лёгкий флирт.

Они быстро доехали, Дерек и забыл, что теперь их место стало близко к новым туристическим площадкам. Стайлз подъехал к машине Дерека, заглушил движок и поставил байк на подножку.

— Приехали, — сказал он, повернувшись и взглянув на Дерека через плечо. И почему-то под его внимательным взглядом было не очень комфортно слезать с байка.

— Куда ты едешь Стайлз? — неожиданно спросил Дерек, и Стайлз напрягся. Отвернулся, разглядывая дорогу, уходящую к шоссе, и вздохнул:

— В Калифорнию.

— На побережье? Или, может, в Голливуд?

— О нет, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я, конечно, красивый, яркий и рисковый, но я еду в другой город. И если честно, я надеюсь, что в следующем мотеле мы с тобой встретимся.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз завёл байк и уехал. Дерек ничего не успел сказать, а ведь хотел пригласить его позавтракать в кафе. Этот парень ему всё больше нравился.

 

 

Облака темнели и тяжелели прямо на глазах, и Дерек выругался — к ночи он планировал быть уже в Бикон-Хиллс, а не ночевать в каком-то придорожном мотеле, но выбирать не приходилось. Ехать в ливень точно не имело смысла.

К его удивлению, это оказался двухэтажный мотель Quality Inn, и на стоянке было полно машин. Дерек припарковался рядом с административным корпусом и, выходя из машины, услышал знакомый звук движка. На стоянку въехал Харлей, байкер был одет в приталенную чёрную куртку и такой же шлем, как у Стайлза, и Дерек присмотрелся внимательней.

«Вот же чёрт», — в сердцах подумал Дерек, глядя, как байк медленно подъезжает и тормозит рядом с ним.

Это был Стайлз.

И это была уже не просто случайность.

Дерек никогда не верил в половинки одного целого, не верил, что они притягиваются: у оборотней не было истинных пар. Всё это выдумки. Что за глупость, в самом деле! Если бы у них были пары, которые нужно обязательно найти, то они бы давно вымерли. Просто оборотни намного глубже всё чувствуют и намного больше замечают. И если человек нравится, всё ощущается во много раз ярче, чем у обычных людей.

— Дерек! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Вот так встреча!

— Неожиданно, — согласился Дерек, имея в виду совсем другое. Стайлз уже стоял рядом и снимал шлем. И выглядел преступно хорошо — приталенная кожаная куртка подчёркивала широкие плечи и узкую талию. В ней фигура Стайлза выглядела точёной и очень гармоничной. Снимая шлем, Стайлз растрепал волосы, а на его скулах горел румянец. И Дерек непроизвольно облизнул губы.

— Ты уже устроился? — спросил Стайлз, открыл седельную сумку и взял из неё что-то, похожее на барсетку.

— Нет, только приехал.

— Похоже, я ехал следом за тобой, но не догнал, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Пошли устроимся, пока есть места, — он оглядел занятые парковочные места напротив номеров. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что сегодня здесь ажиотаж.

— И я даже знаю, что, — согласился Дерек и показал большим пальцем наверх. — Видимо, эти чёрные тучи над головой.

 

 

— Простите, сэр, но из-за непогоды у нас много гостей, и остался только один свободный номер, — с сожалением повторил администратор. И добавил: — Но, к вашей удаче, он двухместный.

Этого стоило ожидать. Дерек стоял у стойки, пытаясь решить, что делать.

— Слушай, — повернулся Стайлз, привлекая внимание Дерека, — это, конечно, неудобно, но я хочу сделать тебе наглое предложение. Давай возьмём номер на двоих.

Дерек несколько минут молчал, представляя себе, как они будут вдвоём в замкнутом пространстве, и заметил, что Стайлз наблюдает за ним, всё больше хмурясь.

— Надеюсь, это номер не для новобрачных? — уточнил Дерек у администратора, в красках представив, что будет, если окажется, что кровать всё же одна. — Там две кровати?

— Да, сэр. Однокомнатный номер с двумя раздельными кроватями. В стоимость включён завтрак.

— Отлично, мы берём его, — кивнул Дерек и протянул банковскую карту, игнорируя попытки Стайлза оплатить половину стоимости номера. И пока тот не начал возмущаться, повернулся и сказал:

— Я очень хочу есть. С тебя обильный ужин, пиво, и мы будем в расчёте.

 

 

— Чувак, я весь вымок, пока ходил за нашим ужином. Ты мне должен! — вваливаясь в номер, затараторил Стайлз. Он стащил мокрые кеды, наступив на их задники, и свалил пакеты на широкий журнальный столик, продолжая говорить. — На улице льёт, как из ведра, нам повезло, что мы сняли этот номер. Несколько человек уговаривают администратора разрешить им спать в административном корпусе. Жесть какая-то! Если бы мы приехали чуть позже, нам бы пришлось спать в твоей машине! Я бы всё равно тебя уболтал... — он замолчал, заметив, что Дерек внимательно за ним наблюдает, и договорил, почему то разглядывая его босые ноги: — В смысле, пустить к себе в машину.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Дерек, садясь на кровати, и от неожиданного вопроса Стайлз замер. Удивление на его лице сменилось интересом. Только сейчас Дерек понял, что именно ляпнул, но было уже поздно. Он поднялся, полы его рубашки разошлись и Стайлз поднял взгляд, разглядывая его широкую грудь и накачанный пресс. И это слишком сильно заводило. Как только они зашли в номер, Дерека заводило всё, и он постоянно думал, чем бы себя отвлечь и как бы сдержаться. И, к своему ужасу, поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы номер с одной кроватью. Очень жаль, что все такие номера уже заняты.

— К чему такой вопрос? — спросил Стайлз. Мокрая одежда облепила его фигуру, футболка прилипла к груди, а по шее стекало несколько капель. Дерек молча смотрел, Стайлз вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Дерек сорвался. Пара шагов, и он был уже рядом с ним.

— Ты не выглядишь совершеннолетним, — признался Дерек, придвигаясь ещё ближе, но ещё не касаясь. И добавил, как будто это всё объясняло: — А мы в Калифорнии.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и облизал губы. И Дерека накрыло, он хотел поцеловать его прямо сейчас — обхватив лицо, притянуть ближе и целовать, жадно и немного грубо. Он подхватил Стайлза за плечи и прижал к двери; пару часов назад Дерек удержался от этого, но сейчас выдержки уже не хватало. Стайлз горячо выдохнул ему в губы и ответил тихо:

— Мне скоро двадцать два, хотя, если честно, это уже не важно. Я... — он резко замолчал, когда Дерек отстранился. На прикроватной тумбочке завибрировал телефон, и Дерек знал, кто это звонит. Он быстро подошёл и ответил на звонок.

— Дерек, у тебя всё хорошо? — не приветствуя, спросила Лора.

— Да, Лора. Всё нормально.

— С тобой что-то... происходит, — возразила она, и по голосу Дерек понял, что она хмурится.

— Я сейчас, не вешай трубку. — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу. — Прости, это моя сестра, мне нужно с ней поговорить.

— Нет проблем, — пожал плечами Стайлз, и Дерек вышел из номера. Площадка перед дверью была мокрой от сильного дождя, но неширокая крыша всё же немного её прикрывала. Дерек отошёл от двери и вдохнул поглубже:

— Лора, у меня проблема.

— Твою же мать! Что случилось? Это охотники? Но мы же всех предупредили. Куда ехать? — ответила она с готовностью. Это было так знакомо, так по-родному, так любимо, что Дерек сразу расслабился.

— Ты меня убьёшь, я уверен. Но лучше я сразу признаюсь — это вообще не связано с охотниками. Это... блин... Лора, я встретил парня.

— Дерек... — это прозвучало с лёгким укором, и Дерек знал, из-за чего.

— Да, прости, что напугал. Я не думал, что ты почувствуешь.

— Дерек, тебя так ломает, что половина стаи чувствует. И заметь, я позвонила только сейчас. Он настолько хорош? Господи, в какой полупустыне ты его подцепил? Ты же едешь по жутким штатам, я видела твой маршрут.

Дерек застонал. Ко всему прочему, ему ещё придётся пережить долгий период сомнительных шуточек дяди Питера, если он, конечно, в курсе, а он будет в курсе в любом случае, и снисходительные взгляды матери и отца. Но всё равно придётся рассказать им про Стайлза, особенно если учитывать то, что Дерек всё для себя решил.

— Он упал на байке под колёса моей машины, — выдал Дерек сокращённую версию.

— Ооо, он байкер. Как горячо! Я только надеюсь, что ты не сбил его специально.

— Ты сейчас будешь смеяться, — предупредил Дерек, опираясь спиной на стену, — но он похож на старшеклассника.

— Ты же не любишь... — начала Лора, но он её перебил:

— Да, но ты бы его видела... и он так пахнет... И после того, как мы столкнулись с ним в первый раз, я постоянно с ним встречаюсь.

— Подожди-ка, опустим тот момент, когда я говорила тебе про запах, который наконец-то сведёт тебя с ума, но я кое-что не поняла. Ты ехал через три штата и случайно встречался с ним несколько раз по всему пути? — уточнила Лора.

— Два штата, — поправил её Дерек. — Первый раз мы встретились только в Аризоне, а в остальном ты права, это было несколько раз... хотя и этого мне хватило, чтобы... Лора, я уже в Калифорнии, это последняя ночь в пути, завтра я буду в Бикон Хиллс... а он там...

— Знаешь, Дерек, иногда ты бываешь таким идиотом, — вздохнула Лора. — Ты рассказываешь, а у меня сердечки перед глазами, это так мииило, как в диснеевском мультфильме!

Она звонко рассмеялась, а Дерек в сердцах подумал — за что ему такая жизнь? Вся семья теперь будет смаковать историю его встречи со Стайлзом.

— Он рядом?

— Ты перешла к сути. Он в номере. На улице такой сильный ливень, что он больше похож на шторм, а номер был единственный, и мы сняли его на двоих. Лора, я не хочу, чтобы он был случайным партнёром на одну ночь.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, но боишься. Дерек, перестань. Если несколько лет назад тебе, скажем так, не повезло с девушкой, это не значит, что с этим парнем будет так же.

— Я знаю, но...

— Дерек, — перебила она, — будь мужиком, иди и завоюй своего принца. Услышав твою историю, любой скажет, что ваша встреча не случайна. А ведь ты знаешь, что я не верю в судьбу.

— Да, я знаю, поэтому очень прошу тебя, не рассказывай ничего семье. Я сам.

— Хорошо, но только потому, что ты мой младший брат, я тебя люблю и хочу услышать всё более подробно. И расслабься, мама ещё до моего звонка сказала всем, что всё у тебя в порядке.

— Ты не поверила, что ли? — удивился Дерек. Лора всегда доверяла маме безоговорочно.

— Поверила, — призналась Лора, — но хотела убедиться. Я волновалась.

— Прости.

— Иди уже, он заждался, — усмехнулась Лора. — Позвони, когда устроишься в Бикон Хиллс.

И повесила трубку, Дерек не успел даже попрощаться.

Он постоял несколько минут, глядя, как тугие струи дождя стекают с навеса и разбиваются об асфальт, выдохнул и вернулся в номер.

***

Стайлз стоял рядом с дверью в душ и повернулся на звук открывающейся двери.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, стягивая рубашку и оставаясь в одной футболке и влажных джинсах, — я не хочу есть. И я тебя ждал, чтобы сказать, что хочу тебя. И я знаю, что это взаимно. Я схожу в душ и скоро вернусь. И надеюсь, что ты больше от меня не сбежишь.

Он посмотрел вопросительно, ожидая ответа, и Дерек улыбнулся. Что-то похожее на происходящее он и ожидал от Стайлза.

— Отлично, — кивнул тот, взял что-то из своей сумки и ушёл в душ.

К своему ужасу, Дерек слышал всё, что там происходило, как будто его слух специально настроился. И когда Стайлз вышел, Дерек не только не сбежал, а был готов и даже раздет до боксеров.

 

[ ](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2017/02/15/5cfc9982fa8b9cfb950625dbee8200b9.jpg)

 

Стайлз подходил медленно, и Дереку показалось, что он всё ещё не уверен в собственном решении, но в его глазах застыла такая решимость, что Дерек понял — Стайлз не уверен только в решении Дерека.

Дурачок. Дерек уже давно всё решил.

Он потянулся, схватил край полотенца и притянул Стайлза ближе к себе. Тот послушно встал между его ног и Дерек упёрся лбом в крепкий пресс, медленно поднял руки и сжал узкие крепкие бёдра, притягивая его чуть ближе. Сердце Стайлза грохотало слишком громко и часто, и его запах был просто одуряющим, и если бы не идеальный контроль, Дерек бы уже блестел глазами и скалил бы отросшие клыки. Стайлза хотелось сожрать... чуть ли не буквально.

— Ты уверен? — слова прозвучали глухо, и Дерек поднял голову, чтобы смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, и переспросил чуть громче: — Ты уверен?

У Стайлза были приоткрыты губы, на скулах — горячий румянец. И взгляд — тёмный, жадный. И глядя на него такого, Дерек окончательно решил оставить всё это себе навсегда.

— Стайлз, я к тому, что иногда могу быть немного груб, — предупредил Дерек. Не отводя взгляда, прикоснулся губами к влажной коже, медленно провёл языком, слизывая капли, и почувствовал под губами лёгкую дрожь. — И я не уверен, что смогу сдержаться.

Стайлз молчал, и если бы не его взгляд, Дерек бы решил, что тот боится. Но Стайлз поднял руку и провёл горячими пальцами по его брови, скуле, легко коснулся колючей щетины, волос на виске, прижал ладони к плечам и провёл ими к татуировке на спине. Прикосновение почти обжигало, и Дереку показалось, что на коже осталась отметина.

Он горячо выдохнул ему в живот и взялся за край полотенца.

— Да, — прошептал Стайлз, и если бы не слух оборотня, Дерек бы его не расслышал. Он потянул вниз влажную махровую ткань, провёл раскрытыми ладонями по ягодицам и ниже по ногам до самых икр, несильно сжал.

— Не боишься? — Дерек приподнял бровь, ведя ладони вверх и останавливаясь на середине спины. В ответ Стайл лукаво улыбнулся, его глаза хитро блестели, и Дерек чуть сжал зубы, прикусывая кожу на животе. Стайлз резко выдохнул, вздрогнул всем телом, и Дерек понял без слов. Легко подхватил Стайлза под спину, заваливая вперёд, но в последний момент перевернулся и подмял под себя.

Сегодня Стайлз будет очень удивлён. Дерек только надеялся, что сможет сдержаться и не будет сверкать глазами.

 

***

Стайлз был отличным любовником — отзывчивым, жадным до ласк и выносливым, что очень радовало, учитывая выдержку и силу оборотня.

Дерек не мог поверить, что так бывает. Всех его случайных партнёров хватало максимум на пару раз за ночь, но Стайлз был другим.

И он не был девственником.

Это злило.

Дерек старался не думать, кто был его первым парнем, были ли другие, но решил сделать всё, чтобы стать для Стайлза единственным.

Он сладко стонал, пока Дерек его растягивал, шептал глупости и дарил столько ласки и поцелуев, что у Дерека голова кружилась, а ведь он ещё даже ничего толком не сделал.

А когда сделал, пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не обратиться.

От первого оргазма Стайлза скрутило так, что у Дерека полезли когти, пока он наблюдал, придерживая Стайлза за бёдра.

От второго — не смог двигаться, потому что только вошёл, и Стайлз рычал, как дикая кошка. И царапался тоже. Это было очень по-девчачьи, но Дерек не смог даже использовать это, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, потому что всего через пару минут, как Стайлза отпустило, он двинулся, насаживаясь на член, и Дерек не смог дышать несколько бесконечно долгих секунд.

Стайлз не только идеально попал в любимый типаж, он идеально подходил по темпераменту. Как будто природа специально создала его для Дерека, и он был готов в это поверить, потому что такие совпадения бывают одно на миллион. Или того меньше.

***

Они угомонились только под утро.

Стайз спал у Дерека на плече, обнимая за талию и закинув на него ногу. Матрац сполз, простыни сбились, и лежать было не очень удобно, потому что подушки провалились между матрасом и разболтанной спинкой кровати, но Дерек был удовлетворён по самую маковку и счастлив.

«Именно так чувствуют себя по-настоящему влюблённые люди», — подумал он засыпая.

 

Утро началось с поцелуев.

И закончилось только ими, потому что Стайлз признался, опустив глаза:

— Прости, но я пока пас. У меня давно никого не было.

Дерек немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Сонный, с румянцем на скулах, зацелованными губами, с засосами на плечах — Стайлз выглядел очень красивым.

— Никогда бы не подумал, вчера ты был очень... убедительным, — подобрал он слово.

— Как говорится — увлёкся, бывает, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

— Ты сносишь мне крышу, — неожиданно признался Дерек, осторожно касаясь его лица. — Я много лет никому не доверял, много лет ни в ком не нуждался. И много лет никого так не хотел, как тебя.

— Я ворвался в твою жизнь, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, Дерек, — Стайлз улыбнулся, поймал губами его большой палец и прикусил подушечку. И добавил: — И нам осталось выяснить, кто куда едет, чтобы не потеряться. У меня есть догадка, но я боюсь её озвучивать.

— Почему? — удивился Дерек.

— Ты подумаешь, что я слишком умный расчётливый засранец и гонюсь за богатством.

— Глупость какая, — фыркнул Дерек, — у тебя сердце бьётся ровно, ты честен.

— О... очень интересно, ты слышишь моё сердце?

— Ты ко мне прижимаешься. И у меня правда очень острый слух, — осторожно сказал Дерек, ругая себя на все лады. Ещё рано признаваться в ликантропии, даже такой продвинутый и всем интересующийся человек, как Стайлз, будет в шоке.

— Неужели? — хитро улыбнулся Стайлз. — Даже когда я кончал под тобой, а ты тыкал в меня своими отросшими когтями?

Дерек резко сел. Вот это уже было не смешно. Он молчал, глядя на Стайлза и пытаясь подобрать слова. Если бы это был партнёр на одну ночь, он знал бы, что сказать и как отбрехаться. Да он бы и не остался с другим до утра! Но это был Стайлз, а Дерек вообще-то хотел быть с ним и дальше.

— Слушай, Стайлз, я могу всё объяснить, но мне нужно...

— Знаешь, не нужно, — перебил его Стайлз. — Давай лучше я расскажу тебе кое-что.

Дерек хотел возразить, но Стайлз приподнял руку, прося замолчать, и сел на кровати напротив него.

— Я живу в небольшом городке. Он необычный. Такое впечатление, что туда притягивает всё невероятное и необъяснимое. Например? У нас есть Неметон. Представляешь? Эта древняя хрень в нашем городе уже много веков, а знают о нём лишь немногие... ну и избранные. А ещё у нас живёт клан охотников. И ты никогда не догадался бы, на кого они охотятся, если бы не знал точно. Только вот они изменили свой Кодекс — и это, знаешь ли, радует. Потому что у меня есть друг Скотт. Ну, ты в курсе. Так вот, когда мы ещё в школе учились, в выпускных классах, его укусил волк. Знаешь, такой огромный, на двух лапах. Альфа приблудный. — Стайлз замолчал, давая Дереку несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, но как только Дерек собрался сказать, что, возможно, он знает, что это за город, Стайлз поднял палец вверх, призывая к молчанию. И как это ни парадоксально, из всего сказанного больше всего Дерек был поражён тем, что Стайлз, скорее всего, из Бикон Хиллз. По крайней мере, он больше не знал городов, в котором живёт целый клан охотников и есть Неметон.

— А ещё я знаю, кто ты, Дерек Хейл, — сказал Стайлз и усмехнулся. — Ты будешь злиться, но я тебя почти узнал в «Подкове», когда услышал фамилию. Ты не очень-то изменился, на самом деле, просто я не верил до последнего.

— Когда понял? — вставил Дерек, и Стайлз строго на него посмотрел, чтобы не сбивал. Хотя что тут уже перебивать. Стайлз всё знал с самого начала, даже если не знал, кто Дерек.

— Когда Лора позвонила. Я был мальчишкой, но хорошо помню твою семью. Вы уехали, когда тебе было лет шестнадцать, у вас там какая-то херня с охотниками случилась. Правда, это я узнал значительно позже. В общем, скорее всего, ты просто не знаешь, но твоя мама приезжала в Бикон Хиллз, когда Скотта обратили. Помогла. Как же я не узнал тебя сразу? — задумчиво произнёс Стайлз, разглядывая лицо Дерека, — у тебя её глаза, — он замолчал, прикусил губу и чуть покраснел, когда Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь. Быстро выдохнул и продолжил: — В общем, в связи с тем, что я оказался, скажем так, особо приближён, я в курсе почти всего, что происходило. И я как бы знаю, что к нам едет оборотень и будет защищать наш город. А знаю я это всё потому, что я Стайлз Стилински, а шериф Бикон Хиллс Джон Стилински — мой отец.

«Твою же мать», — только и смог сказать Дерек и то мысленно, потому что вслух говорить он пока не мог, лишь смотрел поражённо, пока Стайлз продолжал:

— До отъезда ты вступался за меня несколько раз. Не помнишь?

Дерек попытался представить, как Стайлз выглядел больше десяти лет назад — и замер, когда в памяти легко всплыла картинка улыбающегося мальчишки, отбившего у хулиганов щенка. У маленького Стайлза был такой же курносый нос, яркие глаза и глубокая царапина на щеке, за которую Дерек, стыдно признаться, тогда сломал кому-то руку.

«Вот тебе и нет судьбы, — поразился Дерек. — Меня не просто так тянуло обратно все эти годы».

— Я сейчас понял, что помню твой запах, — произнёс он, глубоко дыша.

— Ты запал на меня ещё тогда?

— Фу, Стайлз! — возмутился Дерек, и отвесил тому лёгкий подзатыльник. Но сразу же посмотрел с благодарностью — за то, что переключил внимание, это помогло расслабиться.

— Поедем теперь вместе? — спросил Стайлз.

— Рядом, — уточнил Дерек.

И Стайлз рассмеялся:

— Я же говорил, что это был удачный поворот!

Конец)

  
  



End file.
